I'm Educated In Sex, Yes
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Sam Winchester is a newly recruited Time Agent. He gets dragged into a poker game with Captain John Hart, the agency playboy. Will Hart get his way with his new plaything? Sam/John Hart, AU crossover. Title from ‘Love Game’ by Lady Gaga. No flames. R&R, x


**I'm Educated in Sex, Yes!**

**Summary**: Sam Winchester is a newly recruited Time Agent. He gets dragged into a poker game with Captain John Hart, the agency playboy. Will Hart get his way with his new plaything? Sam/John Hart, AU crossover. Title from 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga.

**A/N**: My friend, Emma, gave me a random pairing to work with and I came up with this fic. Be gentle. I don't do crossovers often. Also, no flames. I do not like them. Grr.

**-x-**

'_You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes, now I want it bad, want it bad, a love game, a love game' – _Lady Gaga, Love Game.

**-x-**

"Sam Winchester?"

"Here, sir," came the voice of a muscular young man, with longish brown hair. The agent nodded.

"Follow me, soldier," he said. Sam saluted and moved after the agent, his large strides keeping up with the man in front. He led Sam to an office at the end of the vessel, before he nodded to the guards outside it. One of them opened the door and ushered Sam inside. The young Winchester found himself, face-to-face with the Time Agent commander. Sam saluted quickly.

"Sir!" he said. The commander looked up.

"Ah, yes. Mr Winchester. Welcome to the Time Agency. I know you are new, I just haven't had the chance to speak with you properly yet," he said. "Please sit down." Sam did as he was told. "We have your uniform here." The commander pushed over Sam's uniform, which the other man took gratefully.

"Thank you, sir," he said, with a small smile.

"Your quarters will be on the west side of the ship, with my best agents. I'm putting you in the command of Captain John Hart. You will listen to him, do as he tells you. Any problems you have, Hart is the man to see."

"Of course, sir," Sam said. "When do I meet him?" The commander sighed.

"When he rouses from his quarters, I would say. He's never usually on time, but he is one of my best agents. I know you will learn best from him." He smiled at Sam. "Now, I wish you good luck, soldier."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said, once more, before getting up from his seat, saluting once more. There was a tall man waiting outside the office for him. He had fluffy brown hair, and blue eyes.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I'm here to show you to your quarters," he said, with a million dollar smile, and a quick look over Sam's muscular physique. Sam felt strange under this man's gaze but he nodded and followed him, nonetheless. They walked through the endless corridors to the west side of the ship.

"This is your room," Jack said, with another gleaming smile. "I'm two doors down. No doubt you'll need someone to talk to until Hart shows himself." He clapped Sam on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Thank you, sir," Sam said, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Jack waved a hand in front of him.

"Formalities mean nothing to me. To me, you're Sam, to you, I'm Jack. Simple as that," he said, with a wink. "See you later." Sam watched the other man walk away before he entered his room. It was very grand for being on a vessel in space. The double bed in the middle of the room was draped in dark red silk, something that wouldn't look out of place in a cheesy porn movie. He placed his uniform down on the bed, and sat down. Looks like he'd be here for a while, he thought.

**-x-**

Sam was getting used to being with the other agents. He had made a few friends, a few enemies. But he still hadn't met John Hart yet. So much for being his charge, Sam thought. He and a few of the other agents were in the agency gym, training. Sam lifted a towel to his forehead, dabbing away the sweat on his brow.

"Coming, Sam?" one of the agents shouted, Ianto was his name. "If you don't get a shower now, you'll be stuck with the cold water." Sam just chuckled. Ianto was one of the few agents who had become his friend.

"Coming, Yan!" Sam said, with a laugh, throwing his towel over his shoulder as he followed Ianto to the shower area.

"So Jack and I hold a poker game every Thursday night, if you wanna join in tonight," Ianto mentioned. Sam shrugged.

"Dunno, dude. I don't play poker very often," he said, moving into the shower cubicle and stripping out of his clothes, the lukewarm water pouring over his head, washing the smell of sweat and a hard day's work from his skin. Ianto shrugged from the next-door cubicle.

"You never know," he said, washing himself. "It could be fun. John Hart might join in again."

"You mean I'll actually get the chance to meet him?" Sam said, deadpan. "I'm meant to be in his charge and he's nowhere to be seen." Ianto looked around him before looking back at the young Winchester.

"Well, I have to tell you, he's a bit of a playboy. He'll take anything to bed if it has a pulse," Ianto said. "That's probably where he is. Probably recovering from threesomes, upon foursomes, upon orgies." Sam looked horrified as Ianto told him this. "And you, not that I'm hinting or anything 'cos I'm with Jack, but you are pretty hot. So he'll have his eye on you." Sam looked down at the floor.

"I'm not gay!"

"That won't matter," Ianto said, washing his face under the water flowing from the showerhead. Sam was still watching Ianto, bewildered by what he had just been told. He finished cleaning up before he turned off the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist and moving to his uniform. He began towelling off, before dressing quickly. He pulled on his tank top, leaving his uniform overall's to hang at his waist.

"See you later, Ianto," he said with a smile before he left to head back to his quarters. Ianto watched him leave with a sigh. There was no way John Hart would ignore this one, he thought to himself.

**-x-**

Sam was lying on the silken sheets of his bed, eyes closed, trying to have a nap, when he heard shouting and swearing, laughter and booing from what sounded like Jack's room. He got up and moved out into the hallway and down the hall a little. He stopped at Jack's door, and looked inside. There was a table in the middle of the room (Jack's room was larger than his) with Jack, Ianto and a man he didn't know sitting at it. There were about fifteen other agents in the room with beer. Jack, Ianto and the stranger were playing poker. Ianto looked round at him.

"Sam, there you are," he said. "Come and join us."

"Mmm, who is this fine hunk of a man?" came the drawl of the stranger at the table. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"This is Sam Winchester. Sam, this is Captain John Hart," he said. Sam tensed up immediately when the Captain stood from his seat and walked towards him. He was a good head taller than Hart, but it didn't stop him. Hart circled him like a hungry bird of prey, his eyes flicking over Sam's muscular frame.

"Pretty, very pretty. You play poker?" he asked, standing in Sam's personal space. Sam couldn't meet his eyes, they were so intense.

"Not really. I'll just go now," he said, turning away.

"Pussy," John muttered, turned back to the table. Sam felt anger build up inside him. No one made Sam Winchester out to be a pussy. He turned back into the room and moved to the table, violently pulling out the last free chair and sitting on it.

"Deal me in."

John smiled and he picked up the cards to deal. The game was only just beginning.

**-x-**

There had been many games through the course of the night, but the last game held the highest stakes. Sam had already won money, cigarettes and most things people had to offer. It was him and Hart, locked in the last battle. Jack and Ianto stood away from them, behind Sam, downing some beer. Some agents had left but a few wanted to see how the game ended.

"For someone who doesn't know how to play poker, you ain't doing half bad," Hart commented. Sam nodded.

"I learn as I go," he said, with a grin."You have nothing left to offer." Hart sighed.

"Looks like it," he said, almost about to put his cards down when he stopped himself. "No, I have. Sam Winchester; if I win, you go to bed with me tonight, no questions. Just you, me and the whole night together." Sam swallowed loudly, almost about to protest, when Hart continued. "If I lose, I won't ever bother you again. We'll have a strict commander and charge relationship." Sam thought for a moment before he reached over and shook John's hand.

"Deal!"

"You don't know what you are letting yourself in for, Sam. A night with John Hart will turn into many nights," Ianto said, causing a tipsy Jack to giggle.

"I have self control," Sam said, putting his cards on the table. "Straight in diamonds." His hand showed an ace to a six in straight red diamonds. He grinned at John, who looked calm. This terrified Sam a little.

"Nice one, Winchester. But not good enough," he said, throwing his cards down on top of the pile of money in the middle. "A royal flush." Sam looked down at the cards, defeated. John stood and he walked round the table, and bent down to whisper in Sam's ear, his lips brushing up against it gently.

"Your quarters. Fifteen minutes, be there," he said, pressing a kiss to the back of Sam's ear, which made Sam shiver, although not in as much disgust as he would have liked. He kept his eyes on the cards, as he heard John walk out of the room. He turned and looked at Ianto.

"Good luck with that, Sam. You'll have more than a sore arse tomorrow," he said, almost dragging a half-cut, tired Jack over to his bed, laying him down.

"I've never been with a guy before, Yan! What do I do?" he asked, knowing he sounded pathetic. Ianto looked over at him.

"You probably won't need to do anything. John will have all that covered," he said. Sam swallowed loudly again.

"I better, erm ... go hold up my end of the deal," he said, getting up. Ianto laughed.

"Good luck," he said. "See you in the morning." Sam just grunted and left the room.

**-x-**

Sam walked slowly down the hall, towards his room. He stopped outside the door and he took a deep breath before he pushed the door open. He looked up and saw John Hart lying across the bed, still fully clothed at the moment, but looking every piece of the playboy he was. Hart's eyes opened and he looked over at Sam, before propping himself up on his elbows.

"I didn't think you'd come. You looked positively shocked ..." he started but was cut off by Sam.

"Let's just do this," he said, not moving from his spot, but he stuck out a foot behind him and kicked the door shut. John stood from the bed and he moved forward to Sam, his eyes locked with the young Winchester's until he was standing, once again, in his personal space. Sam couldn't stop his breathing become ragged as John watched him. John reached out and took Sam's hand, leading him towards the bed. He pushed Sam down onto it gently before he removed his own jacket. He moved towards the bed himself and he straddled Sam's waist.

"Relax," he said, as he watched the young man tense up.

"Easy for you to say; you do this all the time," he said, trying to make himself more comfortable. He noticed John was looking at his bulging muscles beneath his tank top. John leaned forward and he took Sam's mouth in a kiss. Sam didn't respond at first, with the initial shock of what was happening, but soon he was opening up to John, their tongues dancing a fiery tango with each other. Sam's eyes fluttered closed, the touch of the other man's mouth strange, but satisfying. He reached up with one hand to cup the back of John's neck, pulling him in closer, tasting more of the other man. He seemed light headed and dazed, probably something to do with pheromones. Ianto had been telling him that Jack and John usually were always covered in them. He felt John's hands on his chest, palms flat against the material of his tank top.

"You're so fucking beautiful," John muttered, pushing Sam back on the bed, pinning his hand above his head. He left them there before the moved back down to grip at the bottom of Sam's t-shirt, lifting it quickly over his head. He locked lips with the Winchester again, this time more bruising and passionate. Sam sat up again, gripping John against his body as he kissed him, pulling the other man's t-shirt off also. John could feel Sam's erection straining through the fabric of his uniform, pressing against his own.

"So fucking hot," he muttered, pulling out of the kiss, and letting his head fall back. Sam's lips attacked the other man's throat, leaving his mark upon him. John moaned deeply, before pressing another deep kiss to Sam's lips before he rolled off him. He crawled up the bed, Sam watching him with, now, lustful eyes. He lay down on the bed, stretched out like a lazy cat that had been up to no good. Sam swallowed loudly when he saw the proud erection straining against the denim. Sam had a notion to reach out and touch it but he stopped himself when he saw John's hand rub at his own nipples, before sliding down his chest to palm at his cock. Sam felt the sweat build up on his brow as he watched the man before him. He knew the Captain was watching him as he watched talented fingers pull the button out of his jeans, lower the zipper and slide out his erection, which sprung up and hit his belly.

"Fuck," Sam muttered, a hand going down to his own erection, palming it through the material of his pants. He watched as John licked his own hand before sliding it over his cock, up and down, slowly at first. Sam felt he could come from just watching the Captain. Don't like men, huh Sammy, he thought to himself. John was jerking himself off in front of Sam and Sam liked it. The young Winchester moved up the bed to kiss John again, laying his body over the smaller man's. He kissed down his chest and down to his hips, his tongue dipping into the groove where his hipbone was. John moaned gently in his throat before he flipped Sam onto his back, and repeated what Sam had just done, taking his time to run his tongue over Sam's muscles, listening to the hum of approval from the back of Sam's throat. John moved lower, and lower still, his fingers unbuttoning Sam's jeans and lowering them and his boxers together, down to his thighs. He continued to move lower until his face nuzzled pubic hair. Sam groaned loudly and he called out obscenities when John suddenly deep-throated him. His hand shot down to John's hair, gripping it tight, which made John chuckle around his cock, the vibration of the laugh making Sam breathe rapidly and cry out.

"John ... don't ... too much," he managed to breathe, his head buried in the pillow. The man seemed to have no gag reflexes, as he took Sam so deep in his throat; Sam was worried he'd have no cock left.

"You taste so good," John muttered when he let go of Sam's cock, before dragging his tongue up the length of it, making Sam spasm and writhe underneath him.

"Oh Jesus, so good," Sam moaned. "More." He couldn't believe he was begging for more. He really couldn't.

"No, baby," he said in a soothing voice, his hand on Sam's chest, running down it gently. "Gonna fuck you." His voice made Sam shiver, pleasurably. John grabbed hold of the belt loops on Sam's jeans and he yanked them down, boxers, shoes and socks after. He let his gaze flick over Sam's naked body, licking his lips in approval. He straddled the younger man's thighs, pushing his own jeans off. Sam wasn't surprised when he saw John wasn't wearing any underwear. Soon they were both naked, and delicious friction between their bodies was incredible. John kissed Sam hard; groans, pants and gasps shared between them. John pulled back and took two on his own fingers into his mouth, slicking them up with saliva, before spreading Sam's legs and pressing one digit to his tight opening. Sam bucked up at the touch, his eyes wide, hair pushed back from his sweating forehead.

"Relax," John said, before he pushed a finger inside Sam. Sam took a moment to get used to the feeling. John moved his finger in as far as it would go, watched as Sam writhed and cried out when his fingertip brushed his prostate.

"OH GOD!" Sam called out, before he pushed down on John's finger, indicating he wanted more.

"I knew you wanted me," John said, grinning.

"Shut up, just hurry up and fuck me," Sam said, before John added another finger, stretching and opening Sam up to him. He began scissoring his fingers inside of Sam, making the younger man see stars.

"Please, John ..." he muttered. John removed the fingers, licking his hand again, smearing his own cock with saliva. He pulled Sam up into a sitting position, before lying down on the bed and pulling Sam on top of him.

"I want to look at you," John said. Sam straddled John's hips, lining up his solid cock with his entrance before sinking down onto it, gasping at how filled he felt and how deep John's cock was inside him. He placed his hands on John's chest, palms flat to hold himself up. He moaned gently as John bucked his hips, causing him to thrust deep inside Sam. The smaller man grinned at the pleasure displayed on Sam's features. His eyes were squeezed shut and his nails were now digging into John's chest, not quite drawing blood. Sam's eyes opened finally, looking down at John. He leaned down and kissed the older man deeply, sucking hard on his tongue and biting his bottom lip, one hand threading through his hair as John began to thrust into him, harder and harder as each thrust past. Sam began to move his hips to meet John's thrusts. He moved his lips from John's and he buried his head in the crook of the other man's neck. John flipped them over so he was on top, and he began pounding hard into Sam, the bed beneath them creaking. John's hands gripped the bed sheets, the silk slipping between his sweating hands. His whole body was sweating as he fucked Sam Winchester. Sam was moaning and grunting, moving his body in time with John's, accepting each thrust. He would spasm and grip at John's shoulders when John hit his prostate.

"Oh ... John, Jesus Christ!" he moaned underneath the other man. He gripped his cock with a free hand and began jerking himself off, his hand movements matching in with John's thrusts.

"Jesus, Sam! Gonna come ..." he muttered before he moaned loudly and emptied himself inside of the young Winchester, his body twitching as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. He almost collapsed on top of Sam, who stuck out a hand to hold him up while he jerked off. John's hand joined Sam's on his pulsating shaft, trying to get him off much quicker. A few more strokes and Sam spurted all over his stomach, even a little on his chin. His head fell back as he came down from his high. He suddenly felt John's tongue on his body, lapping at the come on his chest. There was something strangely erotic about that sight. John pulled out of Sam, collapsing next to him, wiping his mouth on his hand. Both men lay there, trying to get their breaths back. Sam looked over at John, who had his eyes closed, his chest still heaving. He didn't know what to say to him.

"I'm good, huh?" John suddenly said, with a chuckle. Sam smiled too.

"Oh yeah," he said, before he got up to go the bathroom, cleaning himself up. He brought a washcloth out and he cleaned up John too, who looked surprised.

"Most people just leave me after they shag me," John said. Sam cocked his head a little.

"I'm not most people. And it wouldn't do me good to leave," he said.

"How so?"

"We are in my quarters," Sam said, making John laugh. Sam moved over and he kissed John deeply, pressing into the mattress. "And ..." he said between kisses. "I think .." kiss, "that round two" kiss, "is in order." John just laughed, a deep, hearty laugh.

"I think so too."

**-x-**

"Sam?" Ianto knocked on Sam's door the next morning. No answer. He sighed before looking around and deciding to just go in. There was Sam, lying on his front, across the bed, with John draped across his back, both sound asleep, silken sheets barely covering their modesty.

"You find him?" came Jack's voice from next to him. Ianto said 'shh' and indicated inside the room. Jack poked his head around the door to see what Ianto was pointing at. He almost burst out laughing.

"Good night, I take it?" Jack said, to Ianto.

"Fantastic night," came John's tired drawl from the bed, eyes still closed. "Now fuck off. Round six will happen when this gorgeous thing wakes up."

The only sound after that was the door shutting, and John's laughter.

* * *

_I don't do crossovers very often, so I hope you guys like this. Feedback is love! 3_


End file.
